The 14th's Secret, Angel Of Fire
by AngelisNotMyName
Summary: There is one secret know one knows, not even the Millennium Earl knows, 14th had a lover his first and only love, who is know reincarnated, who is she?, who is her host?, what will happen when the two meet? Pairing:AllenXOC DISCONTINUED! sorry
1. Trailer and Information

_**The 14**__**th**__**'s Secret, The Angel Of Fire**_

**There is one Secret no one knows, a secret hidden and untold for millennia.  
Not even the Millennium Earl knows about it.**

**A Secret the 14****TH**** Kept to himself for thousands of years, and never told a single soul or living being.**

**He once had a Lover, His First and only Love, one that died thousands of years ago, and Never Reincarnated.**

**Until Now…**

**And he doesn't know due to his Strong love for her, she is now Alive and a Noah reincarnated.**

_**Who is she?**_  
_**Who is her Host?**_  
_**What will happen when the 14th**** and his Lover meet?....  
**_

**Pairing: AllenXOC**

* * *

**Original Character Information.****  
Name: Angel ( I just had to use my Nickname, it first the title)  
Last Name: UNKOWN  
Adopted name: White  
Date Of Birth: REAL ONE UNKNOWN  
But one her Adopted Mother made: March 28 1995  
age: (right now) 15  
Eyes: dark brown almost mistaken for black  
Hair: long straight/wavy chest length Black with the mixture of brown and red and bangs side swept to the left  
Characteristics: petite, skinny, has a 5 pointed star about 1 cm under her left eye **

**Which is covers by her bangs  
**_**( A/N:it looks better than it sound trust me I drew one on me)**_

**Height: 5'5  
Innocence: ? ( I'm not gonna tell you yet)**

History: She was left abandoned, age 6, on the outskirts of the fire village.  
Then soon found and adopted by a lady named Ami White an inhabitant of the Fire village. But soon died from an illness when Angel was only 10  
she is now learned to live on her own for 5 year, she would do bunch of jobs even ones that don't fit to her, just to get money to be able to eat and live another day.  
she thinks her life is fairly normal and fair, but she is always tormented by children in the Village for being abandoned and not being able to go to school.

* * *

like it? its kind of a trailer  
tell me if you like it... everytime i readd -man Fanfiction its always Yaoi or something and i dont like the pairing of Lenalee and Allen, so i made an OC

This story will be third person but sometimes they will either change to Allen's or Angel's POV

So kinda YAY ME!  
pls review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission For Fire

_**The 14**__**th**__**'s secret**_

_**Chapter 1: the Mission for Fire**_

"Yo Allen!" a red headed Lavi shouted out through the half crowded cafeteria of the black order, looking around for the strangely white haired Allen.  
"whaa..?" Allen replied with his mouth stuffed with food, he just came from a mission just 3 days ago but he's still eating on.  
Lavi followed where the voice came from and jogged over, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he looks up at all the plates stacked on top of another.  
" uh Allen, where are you?" Lavi asked as he tried to peer through all the plates to find his friend.  
Then in a sudden Allen popped up from the towers of plated that encircle him like it was his own personal fort.  
"Yes Lavi, need something?" the cursed boy asked politely as hr ripped a piece of stake from his golem Timcanpy's mouth and ate it himself.  
" oh man, it's been three days since you came back from that mission to Spain, that lasted 1 week , how could you still eat so much!" Lavi said almost outraged but then decided to put that aside.  
"Never mind, Komui wants you at his office we have a new Mission"

" Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee , im sure you all know why I called you, there has been a few weird things happening in a village not so far from here, our finders are convinced that there is Innocence in that village, there are also sights of level 1 as well of level 2 Akumas, so I want you 4 exorcists to check it out" Komui the chief head Supervisor of the Black Order said as he handed out a booklet to each exorcist one by one.

They all open it for more detailed information.  
"Wait, there are fire sightings in the Fire Village?" Lavi asked confused at that weird combination of the mission.  
" yes, I know that seems weird but witnesses say that the whole village will spontaneously burst into flames and nothing will happen, only a slight heat wave will hit you but only shocking you without harming you, only some people turned into ashes which out Finders confirmed where level 1 and 2 Akumas" Komui laid the mission out more clearly. 

"Everything will burst into flames, and nothing burns except Akumas?...hmmm" Allen said to himself , his eyes fixed in space deep in thought " sounds like Innocence but fire?"  
"yes that right, isn't Lavi the only one who possess the innocence to control elements?" Lenalee a petit girl with dark shoulder length straight hair asked as she looked up at the Bother Komui.

Komui pushed his glasses up with his index finger before taking a sip from his bunny coffee mug "well Lavi is the only one who can posses ALL the elements and the only one who can control elements, but its seems there is another and its Fire" Komui answered his little sisters question.  
Everyone else nodded in understandment.

"So Allen are you able to go by the ark? It takes almost half a day to go there by foot" Komui asked as he looked over his glasses at the cursed boy.  
" I've been there before I could make a door there, it was one of my stops on my way over here for the first time" Allen said.  
Everyone left Komui's office and entered the room where the gate to the ark is held.  
They all walked up the stairs and look back before leaving " Good Luck, and bring Lenalee back save and sound and pure!" Komui shouted out all 4 exorcists blushed but Lenalee's was the reddest "brother!" she shouted out not before being pulled into the gate.  
all 4 exorcist where welcomed into a bright summer light and enclosed in a row of perfect pristine white buildings with some flowers here and there.  
" I'll never get used to this place" Lenalee said as she looked around amazed.  
they all walk down the small road down between the row of buildings passing the one they just came out of with a paper stick to the door written in marker " home" next to it was "Asian Branch" and ect ect.

They walked to one that didn't have anything on it, Allen walked up and grab the doorknob he closed his eyes in concentration, remembering 'The Musicians Score' in his head.  
Then suddenly the number 30 appeared on top of the door, Allen slowly opened it and walked through, the rest were waiting for his ok.  
Allen came back and motions them to follow, they all entered with Timcanpy flying behind them.  
With another step they were all blinded by the bright light of the sun.  
" So where is this village? " Lavi asked " just down this hill" Allen replied as he started walking, his golden golem sitting quietly on his white head.  
They soon reached the bottom of the hill and the village just meters away.

They entered the village expecting crowds of people walking around since today it was Kinda an international holiday, but it was the exact opposite, it was practically a ghost town, in a Town of 500+ no soul was talking around seen nor heard.  
" Well isn't this Village the BOMB!" Lavi exclaimed sarcastically, Lenalee stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs to keep him quiet.

_(Which work he was almost rolling around in pain)_

Lenalee looked around trying to find a single person, she knows some are hiding behind closed windows and doors, but she doubts they will let them in _'this town is almost dead' _she thought.

"We should go find someone for information" Kanda – who hasn't spoken until now – said and just walked into different direction without giving his fellow exorcist a second glance.  
"So…" Lavi tried to lift the awkward silence, but that just earned him another stomp on the foot.  
"Yea im going to look around, transmit something if you find anything"  
Allen said, they all nodded and head in different directions.

Allen walked through the empty streets of the village knocking at every door either getting no answers or a door slammed in his face.  
Then he remembers seeing a house that looked more alive than the others nearby due to smoke coming from the chimney. 

He gently knocked on the door hoping someone will answer it.  
It took1 minute before the door finally creeped open, And someone was looking though the gap in between the door and door frame.  
" Hello, My Name is Allen Walker and I would like to ask you some questions, can I come in?" Allen said gently trying not to scare the person away.  
The only thing visible was the eyes but something about them was pulling Allen closer, making his chest have this weird aching feeling, and making his heart almost race it was almost like something inside him wants to speak out.

_Who is this person?  
And why is Allen feeling that way?_

_Next Chapter: _**Chapter 2: Curses and Innocence.**


	3. Chapter 2: Innocence and Curses

_**Chapter 2:**_ Innocence and curses

The warm afternoon air gently brushed Allen's face as he waited.  
Finally, the unknown person behind the old tall door opened the door wide enough for the white haired exorcist to enter.  
Allen looked up and was slightly surprised it was a girl, no older than 15, she was wearing like any day clothes a short sleeved blue shirt with ordinary shorts, but somehow they looked like they haven't been washed in a week. Her hair was chest length straight yet wavy-some curls here and there, it was mostly covering her face.

Allen fought a sudden urge to gently brush her hair behind her ear, but like she was able to read his mind she did that for him, giving me him view of her dark brown eyes that could be easily be mistaken for black.  
As soon as they made eye contact, they both felt a pang, like when someone slaps you hard on the back and you get the wind knocked out of you. Both Allen and the girl were surprised by it, put they both just let it pass.

"y-you c-can come i-in, it's ni-ce to meet you….I'm Angel, p-please step in" the girl tried to sound serious and calm through her stuttering, but you could hear that she was trying not to panic.  
As soon as Allen stepped himself in the house he closed the door behind him, Angel began to run around the house going to the living room, removing stacks of papers and books of the coffee table leaving outline marks of dust on the surface, proving that those have been laying there for a while.

"I-I'm sorry I'm n-not really g-good in conversations, and p-please excuse me of the m-mess"  
her voice was shyly low, she began to run around, trying to put everything in its proper place.  
" Please excuse me, I never h-had company here s- "she was suddenly cut off then Allen gently held her wrist, stopping her from reaching the broom she was aiming to get. The shy 15-year-old looked up at Allen, but suddenly feeling her cheeks heat up she turn her head immediately away, she then found a sudden interest on the lonely fuzz ball on the white tiled floor. "You don't have to, it's Ok" Allen said.

Timcanpy appeared from his hiding spot in Allen's Pouch, he flew around till he finally rested on Angels head, Angel was about to yelp "That's my golem Timcanpy, he's harmless…please say Hi" Allen assured her before she had the chance to panic.  
Angel slowly lifted her hand and waved lightly, Tim waved his wing then began to fly around her head, Tim began rubbing himself on Angel's cheek like a cat asking to be petted or scratched, and Angel could help but to begin giggling.

But the moment was short lived when a beeping noise was heard followed by an annoying static sound.  
"Oi!, Moyashi got anything?" Kanda's Voice was heard yelling from Allen's receiver/earring piece.  
Allen grew mad at his un-wanting nickname "For the last time Bakanda, Its Allen!" her shouted back, from Angel point of view it looked like Allen was shouting to the wall.  
" I don't give a damn, so anything?" Kanda replied with his usual stale tone, still angry Allen replied back "yea, I'm at a house on the west side, have your golem track me and tell the others"  
"Tch, whatever Moyashi" Kanda grunted, then a peeping was heard saying it was turned off  
"For the last time- ugh never mind it isn't worth it" Allen sighed, he sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration _'Hn, Moyashi my ass he just 1 Inch taller than me'_ Allen though, his evil side planning a revenge with vain marks all over his head.  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked has he held Timcanpy in her cupped hands, Allen looked up and sat properly " no nothing is wrong, umm do you mind more company?" he asked.  
" uh umm no Its f-fine" Angel said calmly even though she's truly panicking

After a few minutes Lavi managed to barge in nosily, scarring the crap out of poor girl, Lenalee and Kanda came in nicer and quieter.  
" whoohoo where's the party!" The red head exclaimed, Lenalee was about to kick him in the back of the knee, but Lavi stepped forward just in time, he caught sight of Angel and got hearts shining from his eye _**'STIKE'**_ he exclaimed in his head, not really wanting a beating from Lenalee.  
The red headed Lavi 'gentlemanly' _(that's what he think he's doing) _grab Angel's hand he bend down slightly to match her height and kissed her hand gently, he looked into her eyes.  
" And who might this fare maiden be?" he asked  
Angels face grew from pale to pink to red "m-m-y name i-i-s uhhh A-Angel W-White" she shudder like crazy , tried to look around the room looking at everything except Lavi's lust-full gaze.  
"my, my miss White, would you care if I gave you a little kiss?" Lavi said lustfully _(well trying) _Angels eyes grew wide and she grew speechless.  
Allen had dark clouds surrounding him he was getting mad, Lenalee had vain marks, and Kanda well he didn't give a damn…..  
Lenalee was first to snap, she grabbed Lavi by his red hoop earring, causing him great pain and threw him out the door.

An almost ghostly like wind blew past the group of teens as they walk down the abandoned streets of the Fire Village.  
"ehh so how come is this village so…empty?" Lavi said glancing around begging to become paranoid at the creeks and moans coming from the abandoned buildings.  
"p-people became afraid , this has been going on for a long time now but it's happening frequently lately, after witnessing some people turn into ashes…people began to flee the village, only I and some are still here" Angel answered Lavi's question without once looking up from the ground, she was too shy to look at them in the eyes._  
_

* * *

_**IM SORRY GUYS I CANT CONTINUE THIS STORY!**_  
_**its been a year now and my computer crashed last year and this chapter was the only chapter i could save :c **_

_**it might go one..just MAYBE... because i cant remember the story anymore**_


End file.
